Rescapé
by MunJ'o
Summary: Menteur ! Menteur ! Lui qui avait un jour dit qu'il ne le laisserai pas, lui qui n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de ses mots. Est-ce que c'était ça, vivre..? Est ce que c'était un enchainement de douleur et de perte ? One shot Mello et Matt


**Rescapé**

L'orphelinat Wammy's House.

Une maison.

Un refuge.

Une prison dorée pour tout ses orphelins sans passé ni futur.

Mais au delà des murs, tous étaient prisonnier de leurs incertitudes. Derrière tous ces sourires meurtries se cachait un massacre, une douleur atroce et toujours la même question « Pourquoi ? ». Car tout ces orphelins étaient face à la solitude. Eux ils étaient seul, sans repère, sans famille. Seul, perdu quelque part au milieu de l'humanité, sans identité. Des simples enfants supportant le poids trop lourd que pesait le mot « orphelin », des âmes errantes.

Wammy's House était comme un immense bateau à la dérive où chacun survivait comme il pouvait, s'accrochant à des petits plaisirs dérisoires ; certains les puzzles, d'autre les jeux vidéos.. On avançait seul ou en groupe, peu importait.

Au final tout était une comédie incessante, une tragédie, un drame, un mensonge, un rôle que chacun jouait pour rendre sa misérable existence et celle des autres un peu plus supportable. Mais personne n'oubliait ce vide qui ne se remplira jamais, cette cicatrice qui ne se fermera pas, cette insatisfaction qui grandira et ce terrible doute qui demeurera. L'avenir était flou, l'avenir était incertain, l'avenir n'existait pas.

Mello était assis dans un coin, contre un mur, la tête posée sur ses genoux et les bras enroulant ses jambes. Il fixait le vide inlassablement. À ses côtés, un jeune roux, Matt, jouait paisiblement à la console. Ils pouvaient passer des journées comme ça, à ne rien dire. La présence de l'autre suffisait amplement.

Matt... il était simple lui. Il était peut être le plus heureux, ou le plus malheureux de tout. On ne savait pas, il disait rien, il ne se plaignait jamais. Peut être que lui son refuge, c'était sa console. Mello enviait cette insouciance apparente, cette audace, cette arrogance de faire face à son malheur pour lui dire que malgré tout il avancerait quand même.

- Matt ?

- Mmh ?

- On est seul, pas vrai ?

_Et oublier, oublier ce vide et ces remords, rien qu'un instant, un seul instant..._

Matt ne répondit rien, son ami était étrange, mais il n'y accorda pas plus d'importance que ça. Après tout, chacun pouvait avoir son moment de faiblesse, son moment de doute, mais cela nous regardait. Au fond Matt ne s'en moquait pas, mais il préférait ne pas s'en mêler au risque de compliquer plus les choses. Il se contentait d'être là, d'écouter, c'est tout. Mello le savait, ce n'était pas un problème.

- Matt.. ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne me laissera pas toi, n'est ce pas ?

- Non.

_Mensonge._

C'étaient des promesses d'enfants, des choses qu'on dit sans vraiment mesurer l'ampleur de ses mots. Des mots... des mots creux, des mots vides. Mello s'en foutait, il le croyait, Matt était sincère ce jour là.

Kira, 2 syllabes, 4 lettres, un remède à la solitude de Mello. Traquer Kira, trouver Kira, tuer Kira. Peu importe les conséquences. Peu importe les sacrifices. Peu importe le carnage qu'il pouvait faire autour. Toute cette haine, cette solitude refoulée, cette autodestruction nourrissaient le même but : oublier, s'oublier dans ce jeu de massacre où les gens sont des pions. Des vulgaires pions qu'on déplace, qu'on sacrifie sans état d'âme.

_Où sont les Limbes ?_

Mello avait appris à ne s'attacher à rien, ni a personne. La seul personne qui avait réussi à connaître le vrai Mello était Matt, parce que justement ils étaient comme deux naufragés, deux enfants perdus, avançant aveuglement dans une vie qui les bouffait. À deux ils n'étaient peut être pas invincibles, mais ils étaient plus fort.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le seul qui avait été toujours là l'abandonnait lui aussi ? Pourquoi le seul qui avait un peu d'importance à ses yeux était mort ?

Mort... Mort... c'était fini

_Menteur ! Menteur !_

Lui qui avait un jour dit qu'il ne le laisserai pas, lui qui n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de ses mots.

_Est-ce que c'était ça, vivre..? Est ce que c'était un enchainement de douleur et de perte ?_

Lui qui ne reviendra pas, lui qui ne reviendrais plus, lui qui le laissait se noyer dans son désespoir.

_Matt.. stupide Matt.. Mon chien d'aveugle.. T'a mort m'a rendu la vue sur l'immense vide que tu laisse. Tu m'a offert le néant, je me retrouve de nouveau seul.. Si tout a une fin, Matt, je veux que rien ne commence.. S'il te plait, attend moi.._


End file.
